Romeo and Snow White
by Laven-Soki-Forever
Summary: Allen Walker is a lowly peasant who takes cares of seven abandon orphans as Lavi Bookman is a handsome prince. Fairy tales clashed but it doesn't always end 'happily'. And please stay tune for a better summary. Lavi x Allen! Laven. Rated M just in case.
1. Fairy tales meet

Rain.

Allen watched as it pour down from the gray sky. His gray flat eyes matching to the colors of the sad clouds. He listened to the sad song of the water as it hit the ground.

Slowly, he held his hand up to the foggy window and stared out. Before him stood a young teen with his grandpa. They were outside walking in the rain, as if they had no care in the world. Which was probably true since they were they richest of the village.

King Bookman and Prince Bookman.

Allen smiled sadly, if only the world wasn't at war maybe things would be happier. The two nobles came outside in the rain and was walking on the most poorest side of the village, not to mention even the most dangerous.

The small children around him grabbed his shirt, scared of the two nobles. Looking down, Allen patted their heads in reassurance. He looked back up at the two nobles outside. It had began raining harder and a flash of lightning made the small children jump in fear. Also making the two nobles run to the nearest shelter.

In came a couple of proud knocks from Allen's door. The young kids tried pulling the older teen away, trying to force Allen not to open the door, but it was futile. Carefully, Allen unhooked all the scared kids off of him and walked to the door. Behind it he could hear some small bickering.

"Idiot grandson! Why in the world did you want to take a walk in the rain?!"

"Ehh? Why are you accusing me?! You're the one who wanted to tag along!"

"Idiot! I only came because you said you were going to walk into the Gray District!"

"And? What's-Thawak!"

Allen opened the door to find the Prince rubbing his head and the King glaring at him. He blinked at them, he found them...Quite odd to be royalty.

"Ehh...Sirs?"

That caught their attentions and they stared at him. For a long time too. It was after another flash of lightning when Allen had offer them inside and out of the rain. They both sat on a old squeaky couch and looked around. There was a group of kids in the corner of the room.

Prince Bookman looked around, the two things that interest was: 1) The young teen with dirty white hair, scar on his face, and beautiful gray eyes. 2) A group of frighten children in the corner of the room.

The redhaired prince looked down at the worn down couch. Correction: Make that three things. How was this worn down couch so comfy and the couches over in the castle weren't? Note to self- Ask where to buy a couch.

He looked up at the teen in front of him as he heard small clinks on the dark table. He looked down at the cups, it wasn't that they were dirty...It was the fact that it actually looked clean, that amazed him.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything special but tea," He bowed. "But it would be a waste to buy something else."

He blinked, what he actually heard was: "So sorry but I have only tea. Drink it because I won't go buy anything else."

The prince laughed and the old king smiled. Allen sat down on the chair in front of them and the crowd of kids ran to him clinging onto him. He picked up the youngest and placed him on his lap. Then gave each one of them a small pat on the head.

"So what do I have in the favor of having the two richest men of the village in my house?" Allen smiled at them, something he does often.

King Bookman returned the smile, "Well it seems we came to the right house." The old king picked up the cup and glup down the tea.

The prince did the same with a grin, "Hmm...Shall we say fate?"

Allen laughed, "Fate? Then fate seems to like to have a cup of tea."

The redhead chuckled, "Well before fate gets too comfy, your name?"

"Ehh...Seems like a bad thing to tell to strangers." Allen cover his smiled with a hand.

The prince chuckled, "I guess we are no matter how popular we are," The redhead stood up a bowed. "Prince Lavi Bookman, please call me Lavi. Nice to meet you."

The king stood up also and bowed, "King Bookman. Please address me as Bookman. Sorry for the intrusion."

Allen smiled and put the boy down and stood up to bow, "Allen Walker. Nice to met you both."

Sitting back down they all chatted. They chatted until the sun rose down and when the rain finally had stop. Which leads up to now. Prince Lavi and King Bookman in front of Allen door saying goodbye.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Allen Walker." The old man bowed and turn to head back home.

"Sure was." Lavi agreed, glancing at Allen before following his grandpa.

"Have a safe trip home, you two." Allen stood against the doorframe until they both disappeared from sight. The moon was bright and the kids had fallen asleep from their wonderful day from the royals.

But this isn't a story of meet and greet so the story is continuing no matter how much you hate the love between the rich and the poor.

As Allen closed the door he noticed a small note on his table. Closing the door all the way he went to pick the paper up. A note:

 _'Permission granted to let you and your kids stay one month in royalty! Make them smile!_

 _Signed, The king and the prince'_

Allen sighed but none the less, with a smile. A big day was planned tomorrow...

* * *

 **~Soki out**


	2. O Romeo, thou shall show me your castle!

Spring wasn't all flowers and sunshine.

Allen knew that, but what the heck, it had rained yesterday. The gloomy days was over-or so it seemed- so he might as well grab those flowers before it starting raining again! He arched up an eyebrow, _That was more confusing than I thought it would sound..._ Well whatever, he shrugged and pushed the wooden door open. Then sucked a long breath and stared at the dewy morning scenery, which wasn't all that good since there was barley any grass nor flowers around him. Just dirt. Wait- Correction: Mud. Allen rolled his eyes, he hated getting dirty despite living in poor health. He stopped to turn around,

"Come on. Don't you guys wanna go on a play date with those two friends you met yesterday?" The question was directed towards his little orphans.

Out came the oldest of the seven, Alma. "Play date?"

Allen chuckled hearing the obvious excitement Alma showed. "Yeah, annnnd you might even get to play in a castle." Well, duh Allen, they were going to a _King's_ and _Prince's_ house. Alma jumped out, landing on a perfect puddle of mud. Luckily, Allen was far away from it.

"YES! Come on, Timothy! Play date~ PLAAAAYDATE~"

Timothy came out with a great big grin, "Yosh! ONWARD! Hey, hey Alma," He beckoned Alma to come closer the whispered, "Lets play with the guards! Bet they're strong!"

Allen watched them huddle together, probably scheming something bad again. He called out to the other five kids, Kory, Mei-Ling, Jan, Eeez, and Lala, which they came out in their best clothes. And Allen led them to the castle, he didn't need a map, it wasn't hard to miss the castle. Allen patted his pocket for the note again and satisfied that it was still there. He sighed and walked up towards the guarded gate. Of course, like any rich obnoxious person, the two guards didn't let him through. He tried explaining to them, even showed them the note with a signed signature. It got Allen pissed out alright.

"I already showed you the note with the signed signatures! What else do you want?" Allen huffed angrily at the two guards.

"I want you to get out of our fucking sight!" Annoyed how persistent the dirty man was. The guard swung his gun, hitting Allen's cheek with it.

Allen glared at him when both him and his partner burst into laughter. "Tch, fine..." Allen turned away to check on the kids. He sighed, "Sorry guys..."

"What all the fuss?" Lavi got interested with all the laughter. They were at war, laughing these days were rare. He noticed a figure on the opposite side of the gate. "Allen! You're here!"

The two guards looked at the prince. Then at Allen. Lavi blinked when he got no reply, "Allen?" He noticed the group of kids glaring slightly at the two guards and Allen facing the other way, patting them. He turned his attention towards the guards, "What did you two do?"

The two guards tensed up, "U-UH! N-nothing sir!"

"Yeah right! You jerks won't let us in!" Timothy yelled at them earning a glare from the one who struck Allen.

"SHUT UP! As if we would let you shits in!"

Lavi arched up an eyebrow, "What about the note?"

"Of course Allen showed him the note! But the idiot probably couldn't even read!" Timothy chimed in again, enraging the man yet again to hold his hand out planning to hit the boy. Allen glared at him, and pulled Timothy aside. Lavi's eye widened at the sight of the forming bruise on Allen cheek.

"Stop." Lavi ordered, then opened the gate to let them in. Lala slowly walked in followed by the others. Allen frowned as he walked past the guard but stayed silent. The kids jumped as suddenly they were standing on grass. Pure green grass. Alma was out of his shoes and turned to stick his tongue out towards the two guards, "BLEH! Jerks!" Jan bent down to look at the ants on the ground, "There are so many ants here! I can totally make a Ant Farm!" And just like that the kids gathered near the ants and began to be in awe as they saw the little bugs work together to carry the big green leaf. Lavi stood next to Allen, as he watched the kids from afar, "Sorry 'bout that."

He heard Lavi sighed irritably and turned towards the prince. "What? It should be me who sighing like that not you."

The redhead ran his hand in his hair, "Stupid people and money places. I didn't think our stats this mattered in this world."

True, the whole prince and king thing was getting old. "But money matters everywhere, no matter how much the world may change or how much money may change in the future." Allen sighed and looked up at the blue sky.

They stood in silence, watching the kids play with ants. The castle was huge, Allen didn't even need to look at the building, the front yard was _huge._ There was trees, hills, flowers and probably a fancy garden somewhere. And here was the kids playing with a small patch of grass and ants.

"You should get that check, you know." Lavi said staring at the bruise on Allen's cheek.

"It's fine, it's just a small bruise..."

"Yeah but..." Lavi took his hand out and brushed the hair out of his way then cupped Allen's bruised cheek. "I wouldn't want my guest to stay here in my house with a horrible bruise."

Allen chuckled, "Yeah... I might sue." Allen called the kids to gather and walked towards the building. "But alright. Show me the way, Lavi."

Lavi grinned and let his hand fall to his side, "Will do."

 **Sorry for grammar stuff and spelling... I still don't double check, even on here.**

 **Quick chappie, i know but you can't blame me- oh wait yes you can. Ehehehe...**

 **Reviews are appreciated! (Except Stalkers... You know who.)**

 **~Soki out**


End file.
